In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a vanity case which includes a mirror and pockets for cosmetics, and the like.
When traveling, it is often desirable to have an easily accessible lightweight, nonbulky makeup or vanity case that can be used in combination with a mirror. Additionally, such a vanity case should be highly portable, and provide means for protecting the mirror when not in use. Further, such a vanity case should include storage capacity for cosmetics and other items and provide a means whereby the various items will be protected. Additionally, it is desirable that such a vanity case be foldable into a flat, compact arrangement whereby it can be included in an outer pocket, for example, of carryon luggage, or carried separately as a purse or ancillary to a purse.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a portable vanity case which includes a center or base section with a protective, supporting cushion ribs at the top and bottom of the base section. A mirror with support straps is provided on the base section. The support straps limit the pivotal movement of the mirror to its erect position. Elastic straps hold the mirror in the erect position. The mirror may also be folded flat into the case base section and side pockets then folded over the mirror to protect the mirror.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an improved portable mirrored vanity case.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable mirrored vanity case wherein the mirror may be folded into a protected position within the interior of the case.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mirrored vanity case wherein the mirror may be pivoted between a position for use and a storage position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mirrored vanity case which maintains the mirror in a stored position in a flat case protected from breakage.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive yet highly portable, transportable and easily usable portable mirrored vanity case.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.